


South African Sunset

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [68]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, set in South Africa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista moves into a new flat in Secunda, a small town in sunny South Africa, and discovers first hand that her new neighbour is not only a delinquent, but an annoyingly attractive one at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South African Sunset

“Baby’s on fire. She got me going fokken crazy soos a man naaier.”

Krista’s eyes flashed open, confusion swirling in her blue irises.

“Aaah, freak out! No need to get so deep. Nothin’ quite like a motherfuckin’ techno beat.”

It took a long second for Krista to realize that the words blasting into her ears were from a song. When the song ended, there remained a second or two of silence, and then a new song played. Krista didn’t recognize this one either, but the loud bass thumped down into her flat and she squinted up at the ceiling.

Turning to look at her bedside clock told her that it was only seven-fourty in the morning. Who had the nerve to blast their music so damn early? Some people worked long shifts—Krista being one of them.

Krista quickly threw her blanket to the side and shoved her feet into her pink, fluffy slippers. Loud beats rattled her windows and she even felt the music vibrate in her chest. She could not imagine how anyone could play such loud music without bursting an eardrum.

The noise was coming from the flat above her own, so she hugged her side as she left through the front door and climbed the stairs. She lived in a block of flats called “Kosmos”. It was close to a small shopping centre, where she worked at the new Blockbusters. They had moved from the large town centre, since the area was dangerous during the night and they barely got any customers thanks to the new mall that had recently been built.

The mall was a saviour to everyone in the small town of Secunda, but a destroyer to the shops that had overpriced like crazy to take full advantage of the people. The closest city was an hour and a half away, so most Secunda-goers would travel there to do hardcore shopping. It was a bother, though, to travel so far. Especially with the newest e-tolls that had been erected. If they had taken down the toll gates in exchange for the e-tolls then everyone would have been overjoyed, but they didn’t. Now one was expected to go through plenty toll gates while driving to any other town or city and then pay an extra fee via e-toll. It was fucking madness.

Krista shivered lightly as she made it to the door. It really was the flat just above hers, number 21—hers was 20. She lifted a small fist and knocked on the door.

“Dj Hi-Tek will fuck you in the ass!”

Krista blinked and paused before knocking again. The lyrics to the newest song were the most vulgar Krista had ever heard. What kind of people lived here that played such awful music?

She now felt angry, and so she lifted both fists and began pounding on the door until eventually the music stopped and she dropped her arms to her sides, panting.

The door swung open. Before her stood a tall, lanky brunette in full school uniform. Her white shirt wasn’t tucked in, though, and her turquoise tie wasn’t even done but merely hung around her neck. Her grey pants sagged, showing the bright red boxers she wore underneath. By the uniform Krista could tell that this was a student from Hoërskool Secunda—Secunda High. By the cigarette between her lips, Krista could also tell that she was a delinquent.

The student squinted and leaned on the doorframe. “Can I help you?” she said, blowing a puff of smoke at Krista’s face.

The blonde batted it away and glared. “I was trying to sleep but your horrible music woke me up. Could you please not play your music so loud?”

The brunette laughed, smoke spilling from her nose. “Who are you to tell me what to do? I’ll play my music loud if I want to. It’s fucking ten already! Most of the fucktards here are at work by now.”

Krista swallowed and batted another cloud of smoke from her face. “I work two jobs and nightshift! I only got home at five this morning and I’ve barely slept.”

The brunette seemed unfazed. “So?”

Krista’s mouth fell open. The person before her just continued to puff on her cigarette, grinning maliciously and running her muddy-brown eyes over Krista’s still pyjama clad body.

“Do you have no respect at all?”

“Nee,” Ymir responded snarkily. She rolled her eyes and prepared to slam the door shut, but then a hand appeared and slapped her upside the head. She stumbled forward, almost into Krista, and cursed loudly. “Bladdy hell!”

“I apologise for Ymir’s attitude.” It was a blonde. She was as tall as Ymir, but clearly had more respect. She held a hand out towards Krista and smiled kindly as the little blonde took it.

“You shouldn’t have to apologise for her.”

The blonde’s smile turned strained. “Stop your kak!” she yelled at Ymir, close to punching her. “Treat our new neighbour with some respect.”

Ymir sighed loudly and tossed her still burning cigarette bud to the ground. She shrugged. “Fok jou.”

“Ymir.”

“Wat? Ek ken haar nie. Dié soutie wil vir my se wet ek kan doen.”

Krista cleared her throat from the doorway, clearly upset all over again. “I can understand you,” she said. “Ek is nie ŉ soutie nie.”

Ymir laughed loudly. “Shit! You don’t look Afrikaans at all.”

Krista lifted an eyebrow and turned to Nanaba. The tall blonde wore the same uniform, but unlike Ymir hers was neat, with a turquoise pullover and her tie neatly done. She had a blazer over her arm.

“Ymir seems to think that every white girl that speaks English can’t understand Afrikaans. We aren’t even Afrikaans. My name is Nanaba. Again, I apologise.”

“I’m Krista.”

Ymir merely snorted and then shuffled back into the flat, muttering curses under her breath. The music started up again, but thankfully at a low volume. It seemed Ymir wasn’t as horrible as Krista had initially thought.

“We’re supposed to be at school,” Nanaba supplied, clearly embarrassed by the sudden blush on her pale skin. “But Ymir put my alarm off and didn’t wake me.”

Krista’s thin brow lifted. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that she’ll have detention every Friday?”

Nanaba laughed loudly. “Yup! We all joke that it’s her weekly subscription.”

As amusing as the joke was, Krista wasn’t in a particularly joyous mood. “Look, I just moved in yesterday. I’d really appreciate not being forced to move out a day later.”

Nanaba sobered immediately. “Yes, of course! I’ll make sure that she uses her headphones. I’m sorry that I didn’t think to stop her earlier. I was actually hurrying in the shower.”

Krista finally noticed the badges on Nanaba’s blazer. “Are you an EC?” she asked.

“Oh! Yeah, actually—head of the disciplinary committee.”

“I see.” Krista sounded more surprised than impressed, but impressed nonetheless. She yawned then, and decided that her visit had gone on long enough. “Please keep your friend under control. I work from nine to five and then another from six to eleven, and I’d appreciate being able to sleep when I get home.”

“Of course man!”

Krista smiled in appreciation and then dragged herself down the stairs back to her flat. _Oh boy,_ she thought, _this is definitely going to be a continuous problem._

XxX

Krista managed to get a few more hours of sleep in before she had to wake up to perform her daily responsibilities. When the time for her shift finally came, to her displeasure, Krista took the short five minute walk to the tiny centre and entered the video shop with her ever present kind smile.

“Sup chika!” a cute orange-blonde by the name of Petra Ral chimed from where she was stuffing her jacket into her bag. “You look like crap. Rough morning?”

Krista laughed nervously and rubbed a hand over her face. She adjusted the red cap on her head and hurried behind the counter as someone walked into the store.

“Kinda. My new neighbour is a delinquent.”

Petra clucked her tongue. “What’d they do?”

“Played music really flippin’ loud.”

“Geez.” Petra shook her head and then placed a warm hand atop Krista’s shoulder. “You can handle it. If the a-holes give you trouble, call me over and I’ll fuck them up!” as fierce as she attempted to look, Petra simply couldn’t pass off as a violent person. She could be, Krista had realized, but by nature was more sarcastic and serious.

“Thank you,” Krista said. She gave Petra’s hand a pat. “Enjoy a full night’s sleep.”

Petra laughed as she trotted out of the shop. “Cheers!”

Krista waved with a smile, and then dropped her hand when Petra’s old black Golf croaked out of the area and down the street.

The person that had wondered in earlier left, not even sparing her a glance. She sighed and took a seat on the nearby chair. Thanks to the internet and mass pirating of movies, they barely got any customers anymore. People coming by usually only did so to take note of new movie titles to download later. While Krista didn’t really much care, and was guilty of the theft herself, she did feel it hit right in the pocket. But this was the only job she had managed to land just after finishing highschool. For now it was all she had. She didn’t even pay for her flat—not yet. There was no way she could afford that. What her pay went to was groceries and what luxuries she could afford.

The late shift was always slightly scary. Krista had been brought up in a traditional, close-minded house. Therefore as a woman—and a white one at that—she felt vulnerable. It was also due to her size, and knowing the crime in her country, her mind ran rampant with many nauseating scenarios. At least her boss dropped by at closing time to drive her home.

It was around four in the afternoon when Krista was pulled away from her avid movie watching to attend to a customer actually hiring a movie out. She didn’t look at the person as she grabbed the empty case and began typing away at the counter.

“Name?”

“Ymir Wikus.”

Krista’s head snapped up and then she closed her eyes and sighed in pure exhaustion. “Wikus, ay?”

Ymir looked far from amused, but she leaned against the counter and got all up in Krista’s personal space. “Don’t be rude,” she drawled.

Krista pulled up Ymir’s account and then scanned the movie in and accepted the payment. Once she was done she handed the DVD case—now with its disc—to the brunette and slapped on her most practised smile. “Enjoy the movie.”

Ymir snorted and pressed the DVD case to her side. “So you work here? Must be shitty.”

Krista rolled her eyes. “No I just sneak in to stand here and pretend that I’m working.”

“Oh, shorty is sarcastic. I think I like.”

Krista wanted to slap herself and slap Ymir at the same time. “Where’s your friend Nanaba? I told her to control you.”

Ymir barked out in laughter. “She’s stuck at school dealing with those stupid knolls. Fucking grade 8s.”

Krista perked. “Does your school do initiation?”

“Oh yeah. This year they’re going all out.”

Krista chewed on her lip. She wanted to ask more, but didn’t want to keep Ymir here. The kid was irritating her—though really, Krista looked like the kid, not Ymir. “Um, what are they doing?”

Ymir’s eyes flashed and she leaned against the counter again. Another random stranger wondered into the shop, immediately going over to the gaming section, scanning the titles with a keen eye. This one was searching for a specific game. Krista had worked there long enough to tell.

“Hmm, well they still do bomb. You know what that is, right?”

“Uh, I think I had that when I started highschool. The ECs yell ‘bomb’ and everyone has to drop down and scream, right?”

“Yup. They also added Velcro, where if they yell it you have to grab any motherfucker close enough and just cling on for your life.”

“Are they still doing the knoll concert?”

“Yup.” Ymir eyed the only other person in the room. It was a girl with a short undercut hairstyle, and she was looking increasingly frustrated as she struggled to find the game that she was looking for. “Anyway, I’ve gotta get home now. Nanaba will flip if I’m not there. She grounded me.” She rolled her eyes and then strolled off, not even sparing a goodbye.

Krista watched her with a frown, unsure if she had gotten over her initial dislike or if perhaps this encounter had just cemented her perception of Ymir being an ass. She shrugged, deciding that it didn’t matter, and smiled when the distraught customer finally approached the counter to ask her about the game.

XxX

A few days passed by without meeting that awful brunette again. Krista had bumped into Nanaba once at the store beside where she worked, and the tall blonde had been just as polite and kind as the first time. She offered her apologies again, but Krista waved them off.

She was currently at home relaxing, enjoying one of her rare off days. Since it was February it was pretty hot, but she had a window open to allow a cool flow of air through her small flat. She also wore only a small pair of shorts and a vest, minus a bra. No one was coming over so what was the point of wearing one?

There were re-runs of 7de Laan on eTV, so Krista decided to switch over to that and catch up on all the drama. She couldn’t really remember when last she’d watched the show, but was so exhausted that she didn’t even care. About halfway into the drama with Hielda and Oubaas, music started up from above again. It started out softly, enough that she could hear it but easily ignore it. But after each minute it was like the volume increased along with the time, and then it just went full blast and Krista pressed her face into her hands.

“I am going to kill her,” she growled softly, standing and violently shoving her feet into her red slops. She was upset enough that she didn’t even put something less revealing on before she left her flat and stomped up the stairs to Ymir’s door.

“Daai bra anies hy droom innie mang ja. Van my punani, ja jys lekker jas bra. Vinger in jou hol in, nxa! Haal uit die ganja. Ja pakkie zol in! Klap it soos ŉ rasta.”

Krista, once again, felt herself appalled by the raunchy lyrics blasting towards her through the door. When she prepared to bang on the door until it opened, she was surprised to find it swing open before she could, and Ymir stood there in sagging jean shorts with a dirty t-shirt on.

“Is this crap all you listen to?” Krista asked angrily.

Ymir laughed and shoved a hand into her pocket. “I figured blasting my music would get you up here quicker than if I had gone down myself.” Her eyes wondered to Krista’s chest, noticing quickly that there was no bra. She grinned when Krista blushed.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“Nah,” Ymir shrugged. She waved for Krista to follow her and disappeared inside to put the music softer. Hesitantly Krista followed, but she left the door open behind her just in case she needed a quick retreat.

It was really dark and dank inside, and it stank of cigarettes and sweat. Ymir had the foresight to open the lounge curtains and windows, and then she collapsed down onto a beaten up bean-bag chair, long, brown legs spread out in front of her.

“Gooi yourself down, short stuff, I don’t bite.”

Krista remained standing. “Why did you summon me up here?”

“I was bored.” Ymir felt around in her pocket for her packet of smokes and pulled one out with her long fingers. “School is doing that stupid inter-high kak and I didn’t feel like wasting my time being there.”

“What are you, English, Afrikaans or Englikaans?”

Before lighting her smoke Ymir flicked her eyes over to the still standing blonde. “Sit down, for fuck sakes.”

Krista rolled her eyes and finally did so. The couch was surprisingly decent, and Krista guessed that it was probably because it was Nanaba’s. “So?”

“This is South Africa,” Ymir answered. “We have a crapload of official languages. Get with the times, poppie.”

“Are you from the Cape?”

Ymir chuckled. “Is it the accent?”

“Yeah, and you’re really brown.”

“Racist.”

“Hey,” Krista furrowed her brows and sent Ymir a glare. “I’m not a racist.”

“Says every racist,” Ymir laughed and took in a long drag from her cigarette. “So are you from Pretoria or something? You sound like one of those white moms with the nasally, high pitched voices.”

Krista sighed and rubbed her bare arms. “Well, I lived in Durban for a bit but grew up mostly in Benoni.”

“No shit?”

“Yeah.”

“You go to school in Benoni?”

“I did. It was a private school, so…”

Ymir snorted. “Figures. Pretty little blonde goes to a fancy private school.”

“You never answered my earlier question,” Krista pointed out, getting a little miffed now. “I really don’t want to spend my precious off day with a delinquent like you.”

Ymir groaned. “That hurt, eina.”

“Oh boo.”

“Like I said, I was bored. Nanaba is helping out with all the sports kak and I’m home doing fok al.”

There was a crude wall-unit with a rather large plasma TV, a DSTV, DVD player and then an x-box 360. Krista eyes widened when she saw the pool of xbox games littering the floor in front of the TV stand. “Why don’t you play xbox then?”

Ymir dropped her head back and sank down further into the bean-bag. “Don’t feel like it. You’re more entertaining.”

Krista crossed her arms over her chest. “And why is that?”

“Ek weet nie, pop. You just are.”

“Okay, seriously.” Krista stood up and headed for the still open door. She was grateful for a nice breeze that wafted in, and hurried out before Ymir could stop her. But the brunette didn’t, and the only indication that Ymir was still alive in there was that the volume of the music went back up, but not fully this time. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Krista headed back down to her flat, her slops clapping softly against her feet and the keys jiggling in her hand.

What was up with Ymir?

XxX

Krista returned at five in the afternoon from another boring, hot day at work. She was glad that it was Saturday, because she wouldn’t need to attend her night job, and could just go home and relax. That was, if Ymir didn’t feel bored again. Over the next month or so, Ymir had taken to calling Krista up with blaring music. It got so irritating that Krista simply gave the brunette her number and demanded that if Ymir wanted her company she should just message her over WhatsApp. That had turned out to be the wrong decision, because now Ymir enjoyed sending stupid memes to her during any hour of the day. No amount of complaining made Ymir stop—in fact, Krista had a suspicion that the more she complained, the more Ymir would irritate her. The brunette took a sick kind of enjoyment in annoying the hell out of her.

Just after stepping inside and throwing her shoes off, Krista felt her phone vibrate and heard it chime with a message. Her heart did a strange flip, but then she sighed in relief when the WhatsApp was from Petra and not Ymir. She hurried over to her bedroom to change, typing away all the while.

“ _Yo Krista! You busy? A few friends want to head over to the duck pond for a braai tonight. Interested?”_

“ _Um, I just got home. How badly do you want me there?”_

_“omg plz!”_

Krista sighed. _“Okay, fine. Just let me shower and put something cool on. Will you fetch me?”_

Since WhatsApp showed when someone was online, Krista knew that Ymir could notice and message her at any time. It was no surprise when she received a message from Ymir in the middle of her conversation with Petra. With a sigh she ignored it and picked out a few clothes that would look nice and keep her cool as well.

_“Of course! There’s also someone I really want you to meet. Get you in say, ten minutes?”_

Krista smiled and headed for her bathroom, one hand occupied with her clothes and the other holding onto her phone. She managed to type her last message anyway. _“Yeah, see you then.”_

True to her word Petra pitched up ten minutes later, and Krista had just managed to finish blow-drying her hair when her friend barged into her room. The ride to the pond only took around five minutes, since it was closer than one would expect, and Krista felt a flutter of nervousness when they parked in the designated parking area.

“There will be a few new people,” Petra told her as she switched the car off and unclipped her seatbelt. “So you can cling to me if you want, I don’t mind.”

Krista smiled at her friend and co-worker, and then followed her towards where a group of young adults had set up an impressive braai. Petra had insisted that she did not need to bring any drinks or snacks, that they had more than enough, but she still felt a little guilty.

“Before I introduce you to everyone else, I want you to meet someone. She’s still a little young, so don’t tell anyone about her. She looks older than she is, though.” Petra waved enthusiastically when she caught someone’s attention, and then broke out into a broad smile. “Nanaba!”

Krista looked up in surprise, and then she laughed outright when Nanaba jogged up to them.

“Krista!” Nanaba exclaimed, grinning. “What’re you doing here?”

Petra looked between the two, an eyebrow lifted. “I wasn’t aware that you’d met already.”

Nanaba smiled and pulled Petra into her arms. She dipped down to kiss her firmly on the forehead. “Krista moved into the flat below ours. How’s it going, Krista?”

“It’s, uh, it’s fine.”

“Why didn’t you let me know where you live?” Petra asked, pulling away from Nanaba’s hold so that she could look up at her face.

Krista giggled. “I think I can guess.”

Nanaba nodded in agreement, laughing. “Ja. Krista guessed it. See, I have this roommate and she’s kinda difficult.”

“Who’s difficult?” Ymir approached from out of nowhere, and when she noticed Krista she broke out into a broad, naughty smile. “Aweh! Klein kak!” she immediately wrapped an arm around Krista’s shoulders despite the blonde’s protests. “So you got my message after all, neh? Can’t resist me?”

Nanaba and Petra waddled off to join the others, and Krista wondered why Petra was abandoning her. But she could recognize that a small part of her was excited that Ymir was there. Despite the fact that the brunette was rude, crass and untactful, she could be… amusing.

“I didn’t, actually. Petra works with me and we’re friends, so she invited me.”

“Ooh, I see. Playing hard to get?”

Krista rolled her eyes and then poked Ymir hard in the stomach. She was going to accompany the action with a sarcastic comment, but it died on her lips in place of a gasp. “Your stomach is _so_ hard!”

Ymir released her and hurried to lift her shirt, grinning rakishly. “Feel it,” she encouraged. Krista could only stare at her chiselled abs, so she rolled her eyes and grabbed the blonde’s hand, forcing it against her skin. “I’m hot, right?”

Krista blushed and pulled her hand away. “Maybe.”

Ymir laughed, undeterred by the comment. “Bruh, let me introduce you to some chommies of mine! You cool to follow or would you like to hang around what’s her name, Patricia?”

“Petra, and I’m fine.”

Ymir barked in laughter again, and then she turned and headed back to the group. There was a smartly set up area for a braai, with a cement table surrounded by four cement stools. Atop the table were multiple cans and bottles of alcohol, and then a few packets of chips with dip. By the braai an attractive brunette with bright green eyes flipped some steak, and to his side was an insanely gorgeous Asian with a blonde hanging on her arm. They were talking and laughing, and Krista picked up on their accents immediately. While the brown haired guy sounded a little Afrikaans, the Asian sounded like a proper English South African. From the blonde’s short words Krista couldn’t really make out her accent, but the bits she had heard sounded a little foreign to her.

“Aweh!” Ymir bellowed upon her arrival. She reached out for a beefy blonde man sitting down by the table, and tugged him to his feet. He was about to yell at her, but paused when Ymir spun him around to see Krista. “Dis haar,” Ymir told him.

The big blonde smiled and held out a beefy hand. Krista nervously took it. “Ymir het gese hoe mooi jy is, maar ek het haar nie geglo nie. Ek sien sy was reg.”

Krista detected the heavy Afrikaans aura from him, and immediately knew that this guy was a full bred boer. His comment made her blush, though. “Thank you.” She lifted her gaze to meet Ymir’s. “You think I’m really beautiful?”

Ymir hid her blush with a shrug. “Hell, we’re all beautiful! Reiner, where’s Bert?”

Reiner, presumably the beefy blonde guy, looked over his shoulder. His face brightened when he spotted a darkly tanned man standing close to the pond water, breaking up pieces of bread to feed the ducks. He gave Ymir a pat on the back and then hurried off to join him.

“That’s Berthold,” Ymir explained to Krista. “They’re intensely gay for each other.”

“Ymir, stop hogging the cute blondie!” the brunette at the braai yelled. He laughed when the Asian slapped him on the arm.

“Eren!”

“What? She told all of us about this cute girl. I wanna meet her.”

“Eren, Mikasa will poes klap you one of these days,” Ymir yelled over to him, laughing. “Come on,” she told Krista. “Let me show you off.”

XxX

Surprisingly, Krista really enjoyed herself. Ymir was a bit obnoxious with all of her comments, but everyone welcomed her with big, friendly smiles. A few more people joined them and Ymir introduced her to them just as she had to the others. After everyone arrived and Eren finished with all of the meat—steak, chops, boerewors and cheese grillers—everyone started to eat. Krista was insanely hungry at that point, and Ymir teased her about it when she heard her stomach growl. Afterwards, everyone wondered off to chat or fool around on the kids’ jungle gyms. It was pretty late so most families had left already, but Krista was still sure that adults weren’t allowed to play on the kids’ stuff.

Krista found herself sitting on one of the benches close to the water, legs kicking lazily underneath the seat. She was too short to touch the ground, but she paid it no mind. The sun was setting quickly to her high left, and Krista smiled as it painted the sky a beautiful reddish-orange.

“There you are,” Ymir muttered, walking over and sitting down. She was more than tall enough that her feet remained planted on the ground. Krista frowned at that. “I thought you left.”

“I just wondered off to watch the ducks and the sunset.”

“I fucking hate ducks.”

“Really?” Krista giggled. “Why? Bad experience?”

Ymir stretched languidly and nodded. “Yeah. I went to a zoo in Pretoria when I was like ten, and these wild ducks fucking chased me around. My parents were too busy laughing and recording it to save me.”

Krista pressed a hand to her mouth to prevent a laugh, but laughed anyway. “I’m sorry, that sounds traumatic.”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “You can laugh. You should see the video. It’s hilarious.”

“Maybe you can show me sometime,” Krista suggested. She scooted a little closer and bumped their shoulders. “You’re not that much of an asshole.”

Ymir smirked. “Has my flirting finally won your heart?”

Krista blushed bright and red, and then with anger when Ymir laughed loudly enough that she fell forward, clutching at her stomach.

“That’s mean,” Krista complained.

“Yus, you’re the fucking cutest thing ever. Go on a date with me.”

Krista swallowed harshly. “Are you joking?”

Ymir sat up, wiping the tears of laughter from her face. “Hell no. I mean it. We can freakin’ go to Graceland or something.”

“Ymir, are you eighteen yet?”

“Yup! My birthday was this month.”

“Oh, late happy birthday then.”

“Where’s my gift?”

“Let me just rewind time and get one for you.” Krista rolled her eyes but smiled.

“A kiss then?”

Blushing all over, Krista punched Ymir in the arm as hard as she could.

“Eina! Fucking hell!” Ymir rubbed at her arm. Despite all her muscle, that hit had actually hurt. “Whoa, Miss Tiny can hit like a girl that knows how to swing a punch. I’m impressed. So how about that date?”

Krista shook her head. “You’re insufferable. How does Nanaba handle you?”

“She doesn’t.”

“If I say yes will you keep quiet until the sun is down? You’re kinda loud.”

Ymir immediately shut her mouth, making as if to zip and lock her lips and then throw the key away. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter, and then she quieted. Together they looked back up at the sky, enjoying the sight as well as the pleasant sound of chirping birds on the island in the middle of the pond.

“So you’ll go on a date with me?” Ymir eventually asked.

Krista sighed. “Ymir.”

“What? You didn’t technically say yes.”

“Yes! Okay? Happy?”

Ymir beamed down at her. “I am rather pleased, yes.”

Krista couldn’t help but smile even as she sighed in exasperation. From delinquent student to irritating neighbour, Ymir had certainly made her days more interesting. She looked over at the brunette and for the first time really considered her as a person. Her face was quite attractive, along with her body, Krista guessed. Besides that, her personality was… interesting. Krista felt drawn. Ymir noticed her staring and grew strangely serious.

“What?”

Krista smiled. “Just enjoying the view,” she answered.

Now Ymir was the one to blush, and Krista loved the way it highlighted her freckles. “Oh so you can blush after all. I think you’re the cuter one here.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god, are you pouting now? That’s adorable!”

“Flip off, seriously.”

Krista laughed. “Never.”

“I regret asking you out.”

Shrugging, Krista relaxed again, this time purposefully leaning into Ymir’s firm side. “Too late to back out now.”

“If you say so.”

They remained quiet, enjoying the sounds of their group chatting behind them, of the birds and ducks, and the sight of the sun in its final stretch of decent. When the last bit of light winked out, Ymir pretended to yawn and stretch, and smoothly wrapped her arm around Krista.

“Seriously?”

“What? I’m being a smooth fucker.”

“You’re being corny.”

“So what?” But Ymir tried to remove her arm, thinking Krista was uncomfortable by it, but then grinned when the blonde pulled it back.

“Hey, you’re warm. Don’t move away.”

Ymir chuckled. “If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I never thought I would ever make anything of this. Honestly, it makes me a lil embarrassed XD I know that if an Afrikaans person had to read this they’d probably laugh at me. But here it is! My country, my slang, and my culture. I know some of the slang and the Afrikaans is confusing, but there’s way too much to translate/explain here. Just google it if you must ^^ I tried to make the Afrikaans less confusing, as in the one responding would kinda hint as to what the other person said. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I’d love a review to see what you guys think. Want more YumiKuri set in sunny South Africa? Lemme know ^^ 
> 
> P.S: The distraught girl with an undercut is me. I did that in the DVD shop close by, looking for Mass Effect 2. I didn’t go up to the counter or anything (social anxiety and all) but I did stand there a while looking XD Also follow me on tumblr at danilovesanimenel! I’ll post pictures on tumblr of the duck pond everyone has the braai at, because it’s based on an actual location.


End file.
